le concours
by regine-afalange
Summary: Une dispute entre Angleterre et Espagne réveille leurs cotés protecteurs. Malheureusement pour France et beaucoup d'autres nations, pour les départager. C'est stupide mais j'ai trouvée ça drôle. (corrigé)


Le concours:

Les pays de la planète avaient tous été invités à un de leurs meetings habituels et réguliers concernant l'état du monde . Ils furent chacun placés dans un hôtel. N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire ce soir, France, Espagne, Prusse, Angleterre et Amérique, se trouvant sur le même étage, s'étaient rejoint dans une salle pour discuter tranquillement.  
>Seulement on pouvait se demandait si Angleterre ne le faisait pas exprès. Quand il ne s'engueulait pas avec France (chose rare), c'était avec Amérique, et si ce n'était pas avec ses deux là, il semblait toujours trouver quelqu'un pour se passer les nerfs. Et aujourd'hui c'était Espagne.<br>Seulement on ne sait trop comment leur conversation se dirigea sur le sujet de France. Celui-ci s'affaissa petit à petit dans sa chaise, cherchant à se cacher. Il ne voulait pas prendre partie entre son meilleur ami et son amant, c'était trop dangereux.  
>« -Connard de Spanish , je devrais juste te casser la gueule! » Dit l'anglais en colère.<br>« - Essaie donc amigo, je doute que t'en soit capable! »Répondit l'espagnol tout aussi énervé.  
>-« Tu n'a pas l'air de comprendre que tu devrais t'éloigner de frog pour de bon avant que je m'énerve!<br>-C'est toi qui devrait t'éloigner de mi hermano! »  
>Tout les deux se tenait maintenant à un mètre l'un de l'autre, chacun fixant l'autre avec un regard de tueur.<br>« -Il n'est pas ton frère!» Souffla Arthur. « Et je pensait juste te faire une tête au carré. D'ailleurs j' irait aussi m'occuper des gens qui ont fini dans son lit. Ce qui fait double rasade de cassage de gueule pour toi, mangeur de churros! »  
>'Ça va faire du monde ' Chuchota Amérique à Prusse qui se mis a ricaner.<br>Francis leur lança un regard en coin espérant que Angleterre et Espagne n'aient pas entendu.  
>Puis il tourna son regard vers les deux homme en train de se disputer et écarta les yeux lorsqu'il comprit : Merde! Antonio a réveillé la jalousie d'Arthur.<br>« -Je pensait le faire aussi amigo, j'aurai sûrement besoin d'aide. Mais quand j'y pense ça fera aussi doubles rasade pour toi pathétique excuse de cuisinier.» Répondit l'espagnol.  
>Et remerde! Arthur avait réveiller l'esprit de grand frère protecteur d'Antonio.<br>France ne savait pas vraiment qui était le pire entre l'espagnol et l'anglais, mais là les deux en même temps…  
>« -Vous avez qu'à faire un concours, celui qui tabasse le plus de monde gagnera.» dit Amérique en rigolant.<br>Ok ,le pire c'était Alfred.  
>« -C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Es tu prêt a relever le défi Bastard? » Dit l'anglais avec un sourire sadique aux lèvre.<br>Francis s'affaissa encore plus sur son siège, implorant que ces deux idiots ne suivent quand même pas l'idée d'Amérique.  
>« -Bien sur, j'accepte. Ça me donne une occasion de te ridiculiser » Répondit l'espagnol d'un regard noir en serrant la main de l'anglais.<br>S'ils allaient le faire...  
>« -Cool, enfin de l'action! Je, le Sublime Prusse, vais vous aider à préparer une liste des victimes, kesesese. » Dis Prusse, amusé.<br>« -Okay c'est moi qui l'écrit! » Suivit Alfred, enthousiaste.  
>Le cœur de Francis se serra. Beaucoup de gens risquent de mourir, pensa t-il.« On prend seulement les nations sinon ça fait trop de monde» Bon, beaucoup de nations allaient mourir.<br>« -Alors qui c'est qu'il y a? » Demanda Gilbert.  
>« -Angleterre »Dit Espagne<br>« -Espagne »Dit Angleterre.  
>« -Je note, je note<br>-Russie, Turquie »Continua L'anglais.  
>« -Autriche »Ajouta Espagne.<br>« -Il te l'a dit? »Demanda France étonné en se tournant vers Espagne.  
>« - Non mais je voulais savoir.» Répondit ce dernier en souriant. Avant de continuer à énumérer.« Danemark, Suède »<br>« -Danemark!? Suède?! »dit Arthur surpris.  
>« -Ohohoh! Ça compte pas, les vikings, c'était il y a longtemps. » S'opposa France.<br>« -Chine » Continua l'espagnol.

-Chine!?

-Biélorussie  
>-Biélorussie?! »S'étrangla l'anglais de plus en plus contrarié.<br>« -Mais tu tiens d'où tes infos Antonio? »Demanda France paniquer en voyant la tête d'Arthur.  
>« -Secret~~. »Dit-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. « Bon alors Vietnam ,Brésil, Portugal ,Mexico, Corée du sud, Laos, Maroc, Côte d'ivoire,Tunisie…<br>-Écosse! Allemagne! Australie!Irlande» Lista Arthur énervé.  
>« - Du calme je note » Dit Alfred absorber par son rôle de scribe.<br>« -Japon »Ajouta Prusse.  
>« -Hey! » S'interposa Francis « Je l'ai jamais fait avec Japon, on s'échange juste des trucs de pervers .OK!<br>-Prusse! »Dit Arthur.  
>-Me mettez pas dans c'te liste!<br>-Pourquoi? Toi aussi t'as couché avec lui. » dit Espagne  
>« -Oui mais je suis l'arbitre alors ça compte pas! »Dit Gilbert.<br>« -C'est ça »Répondit Antonio dubitatif.  
>« -Bon, on n'a oublié personne? »Demanda Amérique.<br>« -Si Germania » .dit France avec un petite voie, maintenant collé à son siège.  
>« -aaaaaah! France ,t'as pas oser! Il t'as pratiquement élevé! » Dirent-ils en choeur, le regardant bizarrement, sauf Prusse, qui était trop choqué par cette déclaration(Mais il s'est fait toute la famille?)<br>« -Hey France !» dit Alfred en regardant la liste plutôt chargée, « Tu te rend compte que les seules personnes avec qui tu n'as pas couché, c'est ta famille? Ça ne fait plus beaucoup de nations, quoi. Le pire, c'est que les personnes sur ta liste, c'est presque tous des brutes. »  
>Angleterre, Espagne et Prusse se retournèrent vers USA, le regard menaçant.<br>« -Hahaha! En tout cas, ça va en faire, des nations à tabasser » Essaya USA pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
>« -Oui ça vous ferra du challenge » dit Prusse .« Bon vous avez vos listes?<br>Alfred finit de recopier la liste avant d'en faire un double. Il donna un exemplaire à Arthur et Antonio.  
>« -Ok! Je vais avec Angleterre. » Dit Gilbert. « Toi Alfred , tu vas avec Espagne. Comme ça, il n'y aura pas de favoritisme dans le comptage.<br>« -Roger ! Hahaha!. » Répondit Amérique  
>« -Que la chasse commence! »<br>Et ils partirent dans les couloirs de l'Hôtel loué pour le meeting. France et Canada se dirent que ce concours allait finir très mal.  
>Attendez, Canada était là? ?<p>

_Voila c'est une connerie qui me tournait dans la tête .J'ai toujours penser qu'Arthur était un amant jaloux et Espagne un grand « frère » trop protecteur alors avec Francis au milieu ca péte._

_Il y a beaucoup de couple crack mais comme on dit avec France un couple n'ai jamais crack(Non il n'a violer personne ,il a juste des phéromones très tres puissantes.)_

_A oui la famille de Francis, en temps que Frères :Pays-Bas, Belgique ,Luxembourg ,Les deux Italies Monaco. Portugal et Espagne ne sont que des Frères adoptifs. Enfants: Amériques ,Canada, Seychelles. Et Suisse avec Liechtenstein__en tant que cousin._

_Corrigé par No Pain No Gain.  
><em>


End file.
